In the past, clothes dryers have had to be moved forward out into the room away from the wall in order to provide space for the exhaust vent conduit connected with the dryer vent outlet at the back of the dryer. This invention is designed to permit the dryer to be located back substantially into flush position against the inside wall surface by providing an adjustable connector assembly positioned between the wall suds to permit connection of the dryer outlet and the exhaust vent conduit which extends out through the outside wall to the outside air.